Back at Hoqwarts
by dragonsmartypants
Summary: Hermione has been damged physically and emotionally by her father. I don't think it's funny (my friends think so...)the funny stuff will come later. DRACOHERMIONE
1. Back at Hogwarts

**A/N ME NO OWN HARRY POTTER ( OH WELL. NOW... THE FIRST CHAPTER IS SHORT BUT... NASTY...IF YOU DONT LIKE RAPE THEN LEAVE... okay... dont say i didn't warn you...I hate this chapter... but its the plot... does anyone even read this?**

**CHAPTER 1: Dumbledore To The Rescue (AKA PROLOUGE) (the title is not meant to be funny)**

'It wont be long now...won't be long now...he'll be coming any second...' thought Hermione as the sun set, along with all her dreams and hopes. Hermione was sitting her bed tied up. She had been for 3 weeks. Her father brought the littlest of food and water. 'We'll be able to fuck her more if she's alive' he thought.

She heard loud footsteps. Her heartbeat went faster... she started whimpering...CRASH. The door opened to reaveal 3 men, 1 who she reconginzed as her father. Oh, no... she knew what was comming. She knew what was comming! They walked towards her bed. Hermione hid in her hands.

The 3 men came close to her bed. Hemione looked up at them and glared with all her might.

"Stand up! You no-good whore!" yelled her father. She of couse had no choice but to follow, she stood on her bed. All 3 men removed their clothes. Hermione shut her eyes.

"Open your eyes! And remove you clothes!" her father screamed at her. And again Hermione listened. She stared crying. Her father stepped closer and slapped her. She screamed.

The other guys lunged at her, making her lose he balance. Before she knew it, one one of the guys was inside her. Hermione cried hard. Her other guy gagged her while her father kept her down. The guy bit at her neck, making a wound. Hermione tried not to scream as blood rushed down her body from the wound the guy had made.

'It'll be over soon' she thought.

Suddenly the other guy went away and was replaced by another guy..

'I hate you so MUCH' she thought as the guy bit at her nipple. She cried again. Her father growled and smacked her.

"Don't scream!" He roared.

Hermione nodded fearfully.

"OH GOD!" she screamed as the guy took turns licking her.

Finally, it was over, or she thought...

"We made this experience less painful" her father said "so we could punch you."

Hermione winced as they stared kicking her, punching and biting her.

She was there she was...tied at the bed, bleeding. The men just laughed.

'Oh mum! WHY DID YOU DIE!' she thought.

And that was the last coherent thought she thought after she heard someone scream "STUPEFY!"

**SO...DROP ME A REVIEW. I NEED SOMEONE TO CORRECT MY THINGS, AS YOU CAN TELL, I SUCK AT SPELLING. I'M GOING TO POST THE NEXT CHAPTER IN A WEEK OR SO. I HAVE LOTS OF HW. 'TILL THE GREEN DAY#1! THE FUNNINESS IS COMMING DONT WORRY!1**


	2. Back at Hogwarts With Draco Malfoy! dun,...

**I DONT OWN HARRY POTTER (. THE 1ST CHAPTER WAS NOT SUPOSSED TO BE FUNNY. DAMN YOU ALL WHO THOUGHT THE FIRST CHAPTER WAS SUPOSSED TO BE FUNNY! DAMN YOU TO BLOODY HELL! HI! WELL I HOPE YOU ENJOY!(this means what i think and my comments!) everyone is out of character... soooo... whatever... DRaco will not stay all preist like for the story... no flaming!**

**Chapter 2: Back at Hogwarts With Malfoy! (dun, dun,dun!)**

Hermione awoke to find herself in a place she recongined as the hospital wing. A voice shook her out her trance like state,

"Good you're awake." Hermione rubbed her eyes.'Is that Madam Pomfery?' The Infamary witch came toward her. Hermione tried to get up but had no strength.

"Madam Pomfery, why am I at Hogwarts?"

"Oh dear" she responded. "I need to tell Professor Dumbledore." she left, apparently, to fetch Professor Dumbledore.

**5 MINUTES LATER...**

"Oh good, you're finally awake!" said Dumbledore in a weird cheery voice. **(it just sounded weird to Hermione, 'k?)**

Hermione asked "Why am I here?"

"What? No good afternoon? How are you? No any thing?"

Hermione asked again. "Why am I here?"** (impatient for hermione...oh well...)**

"Ooh. Feisty, today are we?" said an anonimous voice from nobody. She looked around and saw nothing. She dismised the thought that it was someone she loathed and knew.

"You are here, today, a month early because your father is "abusive"." responded Dumbledore simply.

"How long have I been here?" asked Hermione patiently.

Madam Pomfery answered."1 week exactly."

"ONE WEEK!" she yelled.

"Yes, a week." he said calmly. Dumbledore pulled out a chair and sat down next to her. He patted her hand gently. **(in a non-nasty way...sick-minded people...)**

"Now," he said gently and knowingly. "I suspect your encounters have left you emotionally unstable."

Hermione was about to cry again. All she could do was barely nod.

"That's why, I brought young Draco here to support you emotionally." Dumbledore said.

Hermione sat ther puzzled. "Who's Draco?" she thought for a moment. Then she realized..."MALFOY! OH GOD!"

Suddenly a teen came through the door... it was Malfoy.** (duh...) **She nearly screamed. But, she noticed when he came towards her, he wasn't wearing his usual smirk. It was a sad, kind smile. Dumbledore got off the chair and motioned for Draco to sit where he was sitting.

Draco was looking her over. He sighed. "Tsk. Tsk. Hermione healing is gonna take a while."

Hermione looked surprised that he called her by her first name. Not Granger or Mudblood. "What's gonna take a while? My bruises?"

He smirked. "Well, there goes the nice Malfoy I was hoping for..." she thought. Draco growled. She spoke out loud.

Draco turned toward Dumbledore. "Do you mind if we have a moment alone?"

"No not at all." he said before turning to leave. They heard Madam Pomfery mutter " This is a bad idea Albus..."

Draco turned towards Hermione. "What a bunch of weirdos."

Hermione chuckled and then stopped. She realized she hadn't laughed in a month. It felt akward, but good.

Hermione was the one to break the ice, still lied dawn she asked "Why are you here?"

He answered "Dumbledore asked me to help you."

"Why are you listening to Dumbledore all of a sudden?"

"He promised to protect and defend me when Voldemort comes back. I'm Voldemort's heir because my father was and he's at Azkaban."

"Oh... so, you're going to help me do what?"

"Be comfortable with yourself, and move on even though you have a horrible past."

"Who are you, and what have you done with Draco **Malfoy**?" she put stress on the Malfoy.

Draco looked amused. "So, you want me to be maen?"

"No, but it would make me feel better. It would be enough proof that I'm with the real Draco Malfoy, not some Death Eater imposinating him."

Draco chuckled as Dumbledore and Madam Pomfery came back.

"I need to show you where you'll be sleeping." Dumbledore told them.

Draco nodded as Hermione tried to stand up but Madam Pomfery stopped her. "No." she scolded. "You need more bed rest." Hermione looked at Dumbledore. He nodded. Madam Pomfery sighed and let Hermione stand up. She was wobbly. Draco noticed and helped her. He walked slowly so she wouldn't fall or anything. Madam Pomfery insisted that she wear a sweater **(or a jumper... whatever you call it..) **to keep herself warm. Hermione simply told her that she wasn't cold.

They, Hermione and Draco, left the Hospital Wing following Dumbledore. He put his arm around Hermione to give her support. He was careful not to put pressure on he bruises.

'This is gonna be a long walk.' Hermione thought as they climbed dizzing stairs.


	3. In the Dorms, With Cats?

**HEY Y'ALL! I'M HYPER NOW! PEOPLE THINK THAT MY CRUSH LIKE ME BACK! He's stalking me... i think...SO HELP! JOSEPH DYLAN LANE IS OUT TO POKE ME 'TILL I DIE: **

**LAUGH183: yes i know im trying to figure out this system.**

**SUPERSONICLINK: i know green day no.1! why did you follow joseph's advise and start poking me?**

**KURAMA'SFOX-RITSUSMONKEY: i like monkeys...if you review again...dontsay anything about JDL.thats so cool we have almost the same anitials JL&JDL**

**BABYRACCOON2: no she wont get raped again im not that sick-minded... or am i...**

**i dont own harry potter or draco or hermione, or do i?...sonictailsflare, dont give away the story. still out of character. a good song to listen to while reding this story is HELENA by MY CHEMICAL ROMANCE. why? idunno but i like that song am i the only one? or RICH GIRL by GWEN STEFANI. dont ask why... **

**CHAPTER 3: In the Dorms with Cats?**

And a long walk it was. Right now, it was 8:45 P.M.

**25 minutes later...**

"Okay, we're here" said overly cheery Dumbledore. He stopped in front of a portrait. It was not fancy. It was just a square with 2 sides a dark, black and a white. there was a thin line seperating them.

"Now," said Dumbledore "the password is 'love is always pure'. I'll explain everything tommorow. Try not to kill each other." with a swish of his robes he was gone. Draco turned toward Hermione and vise versa.

"I thought you couldn't Disapparate at Hogwarts." said Hermione.

"He's been reading too many romance novels." Draco shuddered. "I hate love." **(i did 'not' steal that from sonictailsflare while we were at school...) **" 'LOVE IS ALWAYS PURE.' what a gay password-" the portrait swung open and interrupted Draco's rambling. They both entered. When Hermione saw a pink/red couch she squealed. Draco looked around in a very Sirius Black mannor. **(for those that haven't read the 5th book, a very haughty mannor.)** He was used to luxury.

It was very decorated. It basically was a combo of the Slytherin and Gryffindor house colors. For example, the couch was indeed pink/red but with green pillows, looking a lot like Christmas. There was a fire place that flashed different colors: red, gold, green, and silver**.(sorta like the floo powder flame except different and this burns when you touch it.) **There were 2 stair cases. A gold one and silver.

"I guess this one's mine." said Draco pointing to the one on the right.

"Yeah." answered Hermione. She went up stairs. She walked slowly, she couldn't walk right. When she finally got up there, she saw one of the things she adored the most:

"CROOKSHANKS!" she yelled in surprise. Crookshanks jumped as far as his brandy-legges legs could carry him. He landed right in Hermione's arms. Hermione went to lie down on her new, red sheeted bed. She saw a note addressed to her. She opened it, and it said:

_Dear Ms. Granger,_

_We wish you a speedy recovery, we need our Head Girl alive, strong, and in top shape. Professor Dumbledore will explain every thing you need to know after a good nights sleep. All you need to know right now is that you shall get you Badge on Sept.1st._

_We wish you the best,_

_Hogwarts Staff_

Hermione always had a gut feeling she was going to be Head Girl. She was only the best at everything. Except Quidditch. That was Harry's territory.

She was petting Crookshanks when he stood very still, as if hearing something. Suddenly, he jumped off the bed where she was lying. Hermione hadn't closed the door so Crookshanks went out the door. She chased him as fast as she could, which wasn't any faster than a speedy snail.** (sad, i know...) **While she was running/ walking, she didn't notice Draco was trying to catch a cat too.

They crashed into each other infront of the pink** (i have decided pink) **couch. Hermione jumped up in pain. **(When you re-damage bruises it hurts.) **She sat down on the couch whimpering. Their cats jumped on a coffee table infront of them and stared at each other. Draco sat down too. Then the cats started doing something that made them say "Ew... Gross." and turn around the couch suddenly something popped into Hermione's head. _'It looks like he tried to jump over her but didn't make it.' 'Kids you'd better turn around.' _They heard the cats screech.

"Oh god." murmured Draco. "Why do they have to do **it **now!"

The akward silence was killing them. Finally Hermione blurted something out. Something very stupid. **(wow. hermione stupid. that never happens)**

"I wonder what you look like with a bald head." Hermione said quickly. 'Anything to not hear the stupid cats making love.YUCK.'

"What the hell are you thinking?" Draco answered with wide eyes.

They both laughed at the same time. Not at Hermione. Well, at Hermione and that their cats were involved in situations waaaay before them.

"Yesterday, if you would've told me I would be laughing with Draco Malfoy, I would've easily hexed the person until they turned into a slug!" she chuckled a little. Draco coughed. Then she remembered, "Oh yeah, we turned you into a slug." Draco nodded. "Well, we were only deffending Harry. That was hilarious!"

"Not for me!" Draco exclaimed. "I stayed like that for 3 hours. I got a beating for that!"

Draco gasped. "OH NO OH NO OH NO OH NO! I SAID TOO MUCH."

Hermione stared at him with wide open eyes.

"Is that why you're here?" Hermione asked gently.

"Well...I...ummm... you see... uhhhh..." Draco stamered nervously "You know what, I won't even try to explain."

He took his shirt off and on his whole chest and stomach was a big, red, X.

"Oh my-" Hermione said. She carefully touched the red X she recognized as the spell she used on the doors back in the Department of Mysteries. He groaned. **(in pain, perverts!) **She pulled her hand away as if she got burned. He sighed.

"It hurts." he said. "Once in a while..."

"I wanna help." said Hermione suddenly.

"You can't, there's nothing that you can do." he said. He pulled his shirt back on. Then, something expected happened. He gave her a quick peck on the lips.

Hermione was suprised for a couple of seconds.

"Wait! Why did you kiss me?"

Draco turned away. "I was bored." he stared climbing up stairs in a hurry.

"WAIT. DRACO. WHY!" she yelled. Draco shut the door.

She went up stairs, and wnet to sleep with her confused thoughts.**  
**


	4. On the First Day of Helping Draco Gave t...

**(cries loudly) I'M BEING STALKED! oh yeah, i DO NOT own Harry Potter or all his little friends or enimies. Harry potter #1 book Green Day #1 punk rock band. (followed closely by my chemical romance, linkin' park, simple plan and kaiser chiefs) I wanna thank all my wonderful reviews, ESPECIALLY BABYRACCOON2, who has been with me from the start! you rock!**

**Chapter 4: On the 1st Day of Helping, Draco gave to me... a Very Big Surprise!**

**7:30 a.m.**

Hermione woke up sweating like mad. She felt like she had just ran 3 miles.

' What did I dream? I don't remember... I don't know! I can't think. I haven't eaten in 1 week! MUST EAT...MUST EAT...MUST EAT...MUST EAT...ME HUNGY...ME HUNGY..._rumble rumble _MUST EAT!'

So, she got out of bed. She was walking away from the bed, toward the door, when she noticed a drawer that wasn't there before. Out of curiosity, she opened it. Inside there was all her clothes and womanly necessities. She smiled and she knew Dumbledore brought her things. She decided her stomach could wait. She needed a nice, long, hot shower.

She noticed another door that was obviously the bathroom door. She went inside laid her clothes down on the counter that was there. In the center of the room was a jacuzzi tub, in which Draco Malfoy was in the tub. Touching -more like jacking - in the tub. He had his hand around his cock and squeezing it. She watched in horror as white see- through stuff came out. He moaned. She gasped and ran out, shutting the door loudly behind her.

Draco quickly turned around and caught sight of her hair. Realization dawned on him. 'OH NO... she saw, she saw, she saw, she saw, she saw, she saw, she saw... oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no. SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT!'

He dressed quickly and ran to her room, still half hard.

"Hermione...Are you okay..." he said as he saw her in he bed curled into a ball.

"Bad images, Bad images, Bad images... too much porno..." she muttered.

"Hermione?" he asked as he patted her gently on her back. She felt him leave.

All her thoughts were 'my eyes my eyes...I'm hungry.' So abandoning her shocking disposition she went to see where she could find food.

She went down stairs and saw Draco huddled in the corner of the couch, in a fetal position.

"Umm, Draco, are you okay?" she timidly asked. He turned away from her. "Leave me alone..." he answered back softly.

"Uh... okay... do you know where we can get food? I'm hungry." He hid his face in his knees. He pointed to a table. "They bring us food, and in the beginning of the year, we go down to the Great Hall." he said misrably.

"And you know this how?"

"Dumbledore told me, yesterday." he looked up to find Hermione feasting on food that magically appeared on the table where their cats were...uh, yeah...

"i du a redy ea" Hermioen managed to say.

"English please."

"Did you already eat?"

"Duh."

"Oh. Okay!" and she stufed her cheeks like a chimpmunk.

_A WHILE LATER.._

"Pig, are you done?" Draco asked Hermione.

"Yeah!"

"I need to keep my promise to Dumbledore."

"Huh... so what do we do first?"

" I think we should admit what we've said and done to each other."

"Well, I have a lot of things to admit..."

**So, should I write what they admit to each other? I don't know! That's why I need reviews! No flames! Green Day#1! So... they seemed to have recovered form their "inecedent" to fast! Or, did they...**


End file.
